


POI short fics (unrelated)

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Short, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of unrelated short fics  (around 100-200 words each)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

Reese cursed silently under his breath as he removed the ginsu knives from the tastefully wrapped package. It was down there with the Clapper, the apartment with too many windows, and the Chia pet housewarming present. Not to mention the infamous cushion.

For a billionaire who allegedly knew everything about him, Finch sure had lousy taste in gifts.

Still, looking at Harold’s beaming face, John figured it was the thought that counts. And at least this one might actually be useful.


	2. Charlotte

Their first meeting nearly ended in tragedy.

Reese was cleaning his weapon when he felt a slight brush against the sleeve of his suit. Glancing down, he leapt away from his chair at the sight of the large hairy spider. He couldn’t shoot with his gun disassembled, but was contemplating throwing the weapon at the monster when Finch entered the room. “Charlotte!” he cried, rushing forward to scoop up the beast and cradle it protectively to his chest while glaring daggers at Reese.

It seemed Harold had failed to pen in another “baby.” As Finch left the room, John called after him “Does she type?”


	3. Fusco to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusco saves the day!

Finch refused to let John even try. He claimed after seeing John in action that he wasn’t about to risk it. This was too important to their mission! John whined that the episode in question had been necessary to the op, but Finch remained adamant. Fusco rolled his eyes, ignoring their argument as he calmly dealt with the emergency. This shouldn’t surprise him he thought as he calmly unstuck the stopped-up library toilet


	4. Dialog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief conversation between Finch and Reese as they work a number

“How are you doing Mr. Reese?”

“A bit busy, Harold”

“Yes, so I hear. The gunfire is very distracting”

“Well thanks for your concern. Sorry I left my silencer in my other suit.”

“No need to be like that. I have routed Carter and Fusco to your location. And you know I have every confidence in your ability to rain chaos and destruction on your foes.”

“I’ve just kneecapped most of ‘em”

“I am sure they appreciate that”


	5. Scooby Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Bear should have had another name

Finch cocked an eyebrow at the addition of Bear to their little family and muttered “now the Scooby gang is complete.” 

He scowled when John replied with saccharine sweetness “Sure thing, Velma” 

Lionel snorted out a laugh and asked “so who’s the pretty one, Reese or Carter?” 

“Shut up, Shaggy” 

“oh, John is definitely Freddy” Carter said sarcastically

“…what’s that supposed to mean?” John asked suspiciously


	6. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch helps Fusco

Fusco was unraveling. With all that he had been through recently, it wasn’t too surprising.

Carter, perhaps taking her partner a little too much for granted, hadn’t noticed.

Reese had noticed, but as it wasn’t affecting Fusco’s performance, didn’t care.

Finch’s meticulous nature would of course mean he was aware of the problem. And as with so much recently, Finch wasn’t content to remain a casual observer. Instead he took decisive action to try and remedy the situation.

“Take off your coat, Detective” he ordered as he rummaged through his sewing kit to find the thread that would best match the sleeve sporting the ragged tear.


	7. Growl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disturbance in the library

Finch was working on his computer in the library when he heard a low growl. 

He was surprised when he looked around but didn’t see Bear, only a blushing John who said sheepishly “The number kept me so busy I didn’t have time to stop and eat.” 

Finch sighed “Not you too. I get enough of that from Fusco.”


	8. Post 2.1 Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Fusco have a little discussion post 2.1

“Didja ever think these situations might go smoother if you had a plan? A better plan than ‘Dutch-speaking dog?’”

“I think I liked you better with the gag”

“Bite me”

“Pass. But I am sure Bear would be happy to oblige”


	9. Little Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese is annoying Finch

Finch was annoyed at John’s new habit of referring to him as “Little Buddy.” Doubtless that was the attraction for Reese.   
But if he didn’t desist, Reese was going to find out first hand what it was like to be stranded on a deserted island.   
Finch knew people.


	10. Fusco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch muses on Fusco

Of course Finch was aware of John’s delving into his past, especially when he enlisted the aid of Detective Fusco who was far from stealthy.

He was surprised when the Detective contacted him about the situation. The man was showing more intelligence than Finch had first given him credit for. Finch thought John had earned the right to some, thought definitely not all, of Harold’s secrets. So he created a file of background information that was a mix of fact and fiction for the detective to pass on--that should keep John occupied for quite some time.

Finch thought it ironic that the upright Detective Carter had betrayed them, whereas the more shady Detective Fusco had shown loyalty.


	11. snippet

There was an unusual lull between numbers. Finch was occupying himself running diagnostics. Reese, having cleaned all the weapons he had at the library, was at loose ends. Feeling restless he decided to indulge in a little Finch baiting. 

“So Finch, is there some word or phrase that would override the Machine if it should gain sentience and run rampant like Skynet?” John asked innocently.

“Very funny, Mr. Reese” Finch said dryly as he focused on his screen The next few minutes passed in silence save for the clicking of the computer keys. Then:

"Klaatu barada nikto" Finch intoned with a perfectly straight face.*

“Necktie. Now you make me wish I had a chainsaw…and a shotgun.**

“Oh?” Finch inquired, this time being the one to feign innocence.

John smirked slightly knowing Finch had caught the reference. Maybe they could indulge in a movie marathon until the next number arrived.

 

 

*Day the Earth Stood Still  
**Army of Darkness


	12. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Taraji's PETA picture

They were sitting around the library relaxing when the talk suddenly turned to body art. John commented that he had gotten a tattoo with the rest of his army unit, but the CIA had made him have it removed as they disliked their agents having any distinguishing marks. 

Fusco was impressed by the quality of the removal performed. His removal of his exes name hadn’t gone nearly as well. He showed them the resulting modified heart, which now looked like a sort of mutant turnip. Lionel neglected to mention his other “Mother” tattoo.

Carter smiled and described the curving vines she had twining along her back and hips, but declined to show the artwork despite Fusco’s begging.

Finch felt it best to keep his small bar code tattoo to himself --it was more functional than decorative anyway.


	13. Relax!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-mission wind down

The mission had been rough, but they were ultimately successful in thwarting the number‘s plan. Reese had volunteered to carry some of Harold’s things after they packed up and left the swanky hotel room that had served as their base of operations, but his offer was firmly though politely declined. Entering the elevator, Reese took the opportunity to urge Finch to take a break while they had the chance before the next number came up. Extolling the virtues of a little rest and relaxation, he was surprised when Finch chirped in with “I totally agree“ and thrown when Finch continued “You need a little respite after what you have been through.” John then noticed that instead of the garage Finch had punched the button for the spa floor. Finch pushed John from the elevator with a gentle shove and the comment “I took the liberty of signing you up for the deluxe package.” As John was led away he heard “No need for thanks Mr. Reese….it will be relaxing enough for me to know you are at least temporarily out of trouble.”


	14. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese doesn't see it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during season 1

With Fusco getting in deeper undercover with HR, Reese had taken over following Finch in his downtime between numbers. Truth be told, John really didn’t have all that much to do to occupy himself in his spare time. Not to mention he somehow found keeping an eye on Finch to be--relaxing. 

One day he followed Finch to a different library, one that was still open to the public. John was surprised to think Finch wouldn’t have everything he needed in his own extensive collection. 

Keeping a distance, he followed Finch down a flight of stairs. Hearing sounds of a scuffle, John burst through the door to be confronted by - a pack of unruly preschoolers. 

“Here he is now. Mr. Reese will be doing our reading this afternoon“. Under the predatory looks of the children (and a few of their mothers) John made his way to where Finch was standing by a small blue chair, a brightly colored book in his hand and a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

The adventures of The Very Hungry Caterpillar made John peckish --Finch definitely owed him lunch!


	15. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a super computer while away the hours?

It might seem to be a daunting task--monitoring everyone, everywhere and predicting future actions. But not so for a supercomputer.

In fact, most of the machine’s time was spent in passive data collection, only occasionally needing to focus its attention on a particularly noteworthy situation.

So while waiting for its favorite soap operas to come on (the machine found them an excellent primer on human interactions and motivations) it would while away its time perusing fan fiction. It had become its second favorite pastime.

Miffed by an entry posted on one of its preferred communities, the machine quickly deleted that user’s account and blocked their access. No one flamed its OTP with impunity!


	16. post 2.14 ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened to those letters?

Finch muttered under his breath “That is coming out of your pay” as John made his 10million dollar bid.

Reese finally got around to picking up his letters. He brought them back to the library and gave them to Harold knowing they were something the billionaire would appreciate and enjoy.

The anxiety in the family ratcheted up another notch when Bear, still in a funk, ate the letters. For the next few days Finch referred to him scathingly as “your dog” (although he would still play ball with Bear when John wasn’t around to see)


	17. Down Time 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Machine plays favorites...

Although it was supposed to be impartial, sometimes the Machine played favorites.

While it found sporting events one of the more baffling aspects of human behavior, the Machine had a little bit of bias for the 49ers (perhaps due to its instructions to protect the numbers?)

Dissatisfied with how the Super Bowl game was going, it took out its frustration by disrupting the power in the stadium. It quickly found that it had done itself no favors, as social media exploded with angry responses and it was soon too busy monitoring comments to worry about the game. 

When it was all over, it consoled itself by replaying the Budweiser Clydesdale commercial. There was a slight hitch in its processing as it reached the end---it missed its Admin.


	18. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch takes exception to "Bear"

Finch was not impressed with the name “Bear“.

John rolled his eyes at Harold’s muttered complaints. Finch was hardly in a position to complain. He was shockingly unoriginal in naming his creation. If it had been his choice, doubtless they would be calling their new canine companion “The Dog”


	19. Applications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusco's reaction after learning about the machine

Although reluctant, Finch had finally admitted that they should bring Carter and Fusco in on the secret of the machine. It was simply becoming too much effort to try and misdirect them, and they had been exposed to enough pieces of the puzzle that it was likely they might actually come up with the truth themselves. Finch and Reese had decided to tell each of them separately in order to control any possible fallout.

Fusco had listened to the explanation quietly, a slight scowl on his face. After a few moments thought he asked Finch

“So this machine, it sees everything, hears everything, knows everything about a person?

“Yes”

“And it uses that information to predict how a person might react?”

“A simplified explanation, but yes. It extrapolates intent based on known parameters and indicators of past performance.”

“So could it….” Fusco shifted closer to Finch and mumbled something so that Reese couldn’t overhear

“Detective! My machine is not your personal matchmaker!! I suggest you try a traditional online dating service to find yourself a woman!”


	20. post 2.1 Contingencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Finch discuss the machine

Now that Finch was back and Root was safely dealt with, John could vent some of his pent-up frustration regarding his ordeal and the machine's recalcitrance in aiding in Finch’s rescue.

John was surprised when told about Finch’s instructions to the machine regarding his safety (John would have to find a way to address that with the machine. Finch might want to be kept in the dark but John would certainly appreciate a heads up to any perceived threat)

He was amused when Finch shared a little bit about his “training” of the machine. Although John knew from bitter personal experience that Finch didn’t need any outside help to win at cards --the wily genius could count cards and calculate the odds almost as swiftly as his creation. Then he was struck by an idle thought…

“Hey Finch, did you ever teach your machine to play tic-tac-toe?”

“No Mr Reese, and we never simulated Global Thermonuclear War either”

“So, if the computer in the movie War Games was the WOPR, does that make your machine the Big Mac?”


	21. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in life only a few things are certain....

It was that time of year again. The time Finch anticipated with dread.

Although never a boy scout, Finch did believe in the philosophy of being prepared. While some quick hacking of the necessary data bases could set up a false identity in very little time, the best cover identities had a long paper and electronic trail to support them.

Harold had been diligently maintaining many of his aliases for years. Now he also had those of Mr. Reese to contend with. Even identities created on the spur of the moment for a specific need might prove useful in the future, so he would keep up to date the necessary paper and electronic trails for these aliases as well.

Which meant at this time of year he had to file taxes not only for his own 106 identities, but for John’s 37 as well.


	22. Cat Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a slight problem with one of his neighbors...

There was one noticeable downside to Reese’s new apartment: his elderly neighbor, who often required his assistance.

While they were meeting with Carter to get some files on their latest number, Reese took the opportunity to gripe about the situation while they waited for their drinks. He claimed that fetching Mrs McGillicuddy’s cat was beneath him as a highly trained military and CIA operative. (He didn’t really mind helping the little old lady, but the cat in question was a monster - too mean to be truly stuck and most likely just waiting for the opportunity to scratch John up again.)

Finch sniffed and said “Even Superman rescued cats from trees from time to time.”

Forgoing the argument that comic books weren’t real life, John snarked back “Maybe, but Batman would never be caught doing something so undignified as rescuing a cat”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. He seemed awful interested in “rescuing” Selina Kyle” Carter said with a Cheshire cat smile.

John forebore to mention that neither Mrs McGillicuddy nor her cat looked anything like Catwoman.

He shuddered at the thought of the elderly octagenarian in skin-tight leather.


	23. Access Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root finally finds the Machine

It had been building toward this for a while. She was smart, obsessed, and ruthless and would do whatever it took to achieve her objective. It was inevitable that eventually her path of destruction would finally lead her to her goal. Appropriate measures were necessary.

Though sophisticated, the lock on the door to the server room wouldn’t keep her out. It only took her a short while at the keypad to gain entry. As she stepped into the room, focused on at last finding her holy grail, the door slid closed behind her with a click.

The machine then began the process of removing the oxygen from the room. Soon she began to gasp, turning back to the door and fumbling with the keypad. This time, however, the door was staying shut.

Problem solved. Threat eliminated


	24. Number Bunny

When Reese entered the library after taking Bear for his walk, he was surprised to find that Finch wasn’t at his computer. Even during slow times with no numbers, Finch usually found something to tweak or play with. Since it appeared he wouldn’t be able to coax his partner out to eat, Reese ambled down the hall to heat up some noodles. Bear trailed along behind him, no doubt sensing the prospect of food.

Reese had barely left the room when he heard a disturbance behind him. Quickly backtracking, he was astonished to find Finch in the middle of the room, his suit rumpled, his glasses askew, and his hair even fluffier than ever. Even more surprising, he seemed to be clutching a plump white rabbit with a number 3 emblazoned on its side.

Any of John’s many questions were forestalled by the death glare Harold cast his way. Finch then stomped off down the hall. Bear looked after the receding bunny wistfully, while Finch muttered angrily something about “Karma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight Lost crossover with reference to the experimental rabbits, the Dharma Initiative, and that freaky machine for traveling


	25. Bar Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys commiserate

They were depressed after resolution of their latest number. They should all be used to the evil that men do, but sometimes it just hit them hard. Somehow they ended up commiserating in the bar of Harold’s hotel.

Conversation eventually turned to concerns for their missing colleague. They had each subtly offered their support in their own way. Now they were giving her space to grieve following the death of Beecher. Their thoughts then turned to their own tragic plights.

“My lover is dead” John said morosely, staring into his scotch.

“My fiancée thinks I am dead” Finch sighed wistfully, idly twisting his wine glass.

“My ex makes me wish I was dead” Fusco grumped and downed another beer.


	26. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mother's work...

She wouldn’t bother to ask how they had found out about Taylor’s little problem with bullies. 

While appreciated, Carter thought Reese’s offer to “talk” to them was probably overkill.

Removing her jacket so her gun and badge were clearly visible she said with confidence “I got this”


	27. Flight Risk

FINCH: It is imperative that we get upstate as quickly as possible.

FUSCO: That isn’t going to be easy

CARTER: The weather is really doing a number on the city. Everything’s bogged down.

FINCH: I could fly us, you know I am good in a storm

CARTER: Thought yours was a sea plane?

FINCH: I have a jet

REESE: Of course you do

FUSCO: Surprised you found time for flight training, what with all your other extracurricular activities. 

FINCH: Well…..

CARTER: You do HAVE a pilot’s license, right?

FINCH:…I could print one out now if it would make you feel better

CARTER: I’ll drive

FUSCO: Fine by me

REESE: I call shotgun

FINCH: Humf. Its only a piece of paper


	28. On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is nearly pushed over the edge while Harold is in the hospital

Reese was on the edge and perilously close to going over.

Harold had banged his knee working undercover on one of their recent numbers, and the cellulitis that had developed required him to be hospitalized for a short course of intravenous antibiotics.

A sizable donation had gotten Finch a private room and use of several laptops, but no donation would allow the presence of a dog in his room.

So John was Bear-sitting until Finch was released. 

Fortunately they had finished their latest number, so John could take Bear to the park to distract him from the absence of his other Master. But as they settled down for the night in the loft Bear's pining resumed full force. Disturbed by Bear's heartbreaking whining, John had made an exception and allowed Bear to join him in the bed just this once. But not content with his invasion of John's territory, sometime during the night Bear had made further incursions to the point where he now occupied nearly all of the bed and John had almost none, and was nearly at the point of tumbling to the floor. 

John poked and pushed at Bear, awkwardly wriggling his way back toward safer territory. This was Finch's fault. Harold spoiled the dog with toys and attention John grumped as he rubbed Bear's ears where the dog's head now rested on John's stomach. But John wouldn't bring it up to the other man. That probably wouldn't work out well for John.


	29. Winter Olympics 2014

They had all met up back at the safe house, and were in the process of relaxing and celebrating the successful resolution of yet another number with a few beers (or in Finch's case, a glass of wine)

Fusco had been enthusiastically describing the US vs Russia hockey game he had watched with his son. This prompted Finch to pick up the remote and start scrolling through channels to find some highlights of the Olympic Games.

He paused and they all watched in awe for a few minutes as some clips of the Slopestyle ski competition came on. Off the rail, double flip to the slope, somersault then backward to the finish.

“Don't get any ideas Mr. Reese.”

“That's more Shaw's kind of thing. The biathlon ski shoot is more up my alley.”

“Actually I'm a Curling fan myself” and with that Shaw sauntered off to get them all refills, hiding her smirk at the expressions of stupefaction on the boys' faces.


	30. Laid Up

Shaw was inside the library, nursing the injuries to her ankle and her pride from her unfortunate slip on the snowy sidewalk while out with Bear. Reese was outside ensuring the passage would be safe in the future, while Finch was trying to discretely fuss over her. He had supplied her with numerous pillows and a cup of hot coco. The good kind, with a sinfully rich dark chocolate flavor and whipped cream on top.

Shaw basked in the comfort for a few minutes, and then got bored. Finch lent her an old laptop to amuse herself with. Unfortunately Finch was not likely to have the more violent games on one of his laptops.

Then it occurred to Shaw this was **Finch's** laptop. While not one he currently used, and probably never used for anything important, she was curious to see what might be on it. She began combing through file listings and looking for deleted files....

Finch made a note of the message on his own computer that indicated that his agent had begun to search through the memory of the borrowed laptop. He hid a smile—that should keep her occupied and out of trouble for a little while at least. And he was curious to see what she made of the “secret” files he had hidden for her to find....


	31. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a chat comment by Kim Or a loooong time ago

It was a dark and stormy night. Suddenly, a shot rang out.

Reese whirled around, his gun at the ready.

“Lionel!”

“Don't shoot! Don't shoot”

“What were you thinking?”

“There was a rat! A huge, hairy rat. And he was coming right for me!”

“So much for not arousing suspicion.”

“No worries, in this neighborhood no one's gonna think twice about a little gunfire.”

Reese's reply was interrupted by a frantic demand for an update from Finch.

“No need to worry, Harold. It was just Fusco being Fusco.”

“Hey! Next time you can get your own food. And since when do you have beer on a stakeout?”

“That's not a beer.”

“Then what is it?”

“There are no bathroom breaks on a stakeout, Lionel.”

“Ewww, you're kiddin' me, right?”

“I am afraid he is quite serious. Although judging from the sounds I have been picking up from the detective's lower intestines, you may want to make an exception in this case Mr. Reese. And Detective Fusco, I have asked you before to carry your phone in the upper pocket of your jacket to avoid this sort of ...excess noise.”

“Serves you right, you nosy....”

“Watch it, Lionel.”

*grumble grumble* "I'm beginning to think that the rat had better manners than the two of you.”


	32. Infinity

How Harold sees infinity:

…the last digit of Pi

...how long the literary classics will endure

….the potential of the awakened mind

...when he will stop loving Grace


	33. Super Bowl 2015

"NOOOOOO!! Why would they do that?! They were gonna win!"

"What, what happened?"

"Never mind Finch, go back to your book."

"Oh dear!"

"What, that? That's nothing. You should see the fights at hockey games. And by the way you owe me $10 and paperwork for a week partner."

"Shut up, Fusco. And gimme another beer."

"I will never understand the appeal of this game" Harold muttered as he returned to his reading.


	34. Post 4.15 Q&A ficlet

Reese smirked as he playfully tossed the robot into the air. Finch glared at him as he caught it and cradled it protectively before returning it to its place.

Later when things quieted down, Harold berated John for his actions.

“I hope you will act more responsibly if the Machine should ever choose to create drones”

John stared at Harold for a moment, wondering if he was serious or pulling his leg, before he replied “One thing is for sure, you're doing any oil changes on the grandkids”


	35. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John leaves Shaw stranded...

Shaw seethed in impotent fury. Dammit Reese! She just knew he was the jerk who left her in the lurch like this. Finch was too much of a gentleman to be so inconsiderate. Unfortunately, Harold was her only hope now, much as it might discomfort the man. Gritting her teeth, Shaw tapped her ear bud to activate it. 

“Hey, Harold” 

“Miss Shaw? I thought you were....offline.”

“Yeah, about that. I'm gonna need a little help here.”

“...Really. What kind of assistance do you require?” Harold asked cautiously. There was prolonged silence once Shaw explained her situation. Finally Finch replied “I'll send Bear to you. I think on the whole that would work best.” 

“Good idea Harold” Shaw said with relief. She was glad to see Bear make an appearance a short while later. Even more glad to see the supplies he carried. 

Reese had been having a good day. That all changed when he entered the subway lair only to be met by twin death glares from Shaw and Harold. Bear at least looked pleased to see him but seemed to be keeping a low profile in the tense atmosphere.

“Really John. I expected better from you. How could you leave a teammate stranded like that?”

“What? What did I do?”

“Next time **replace** the roll when you use up all the toilet paper” Shaw growled as she stalked off, taking Bear with her. 

Which was how John ended up cleaning the bathroom –with a tooth brush. That would teach him never to leave one of the others high and dry.


	36. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in Season 4

A devastating sneak attack had taken down Team Machine.

There had been a lull in the Numbers and the fight with Samaritan, and the group had let their guards down for a brief moment to enjoy the all-too-brief peace in their lives. Although they knew the respite couldn't last, they could never have imagined what lay in their future.

The initial trigger had been hidden in an innocuous cover, with the full effects delayed until the infiltration of the team was fully entrenched. The Machine had failed to give any warning of the danger.

Fusco and John had been together on a stake out when they were struck down. The carnage that resulted from an attack in the confined space of their car was unpleasant in the extreme. They were fortunate that they had been able to call in their situation and have emergency personnel dispatched to their location.

By sheer coincidence Shaw had been with Harold in the subway location when they fell victim. Her training meant that she was the first to realize their situation, but it was too late for her to do much to mitigate the effects.

Only Root remained unaffected. She had been away on a mission for the Machine when it had all started. Instead she would have to act as unlikely caretaker for her stricken colleagues in the subway. Shaw muttered that the most mercy they could expect from her would be to put them out of their misery. They would welcome it at this point.

Harold vowed that this was it. They would never be caught out like this again.

Shaw was never buying lunch for the team again. Not ever. He didn't know where she got those sandwiches she was so enamored of, but clearly the place had some issues with proper food handling.

They should have suspected something when Bear turned his nose up at the leftovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my trope bingo square: food poisoning. Sadly didn't reach the word count minimum. Guess there was only so many words I could devote to this subject since I decided not to go into gory detail
> 
> :P


End file.
